While there are many, various devices which have been and are employed in fastening signs to posts, most suffer from the fact that in varying degrees they are easily tampered with so as to permit the theft of the sign. Some of the attempts to either provide for more securely fastened signs or clamps have merely given rise to modifications which clutter or detract from the appearance of the sign. In some cases the modifications actually create a hazard or potential hazard by employing protruding bolts or tabs which may in some situations constitute safety hazards.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art as described above by means of a structure which taken as a whole constitutes a new and novel theft resistant design. A special bend-over tab provides a new measure of theft resistance without the use of special vandal resistant fasteners. The sign clamp cannot be removed without first defeating the bend-over tab feature. Of course, additional theft resistance may still be achieved, if desired, by the use of special vandal resistant fasteners in conjunction with the design of the present invention.
By use of smooth carriage bolts to install and fasten the sign to the clamp, a clean, uncluttered appearance of the sign is achieved while preventing the removal of the sign from the sign clamp and post.
The design of the present invention has no protruding bolts or tabs which might constitute safety hazards, particularly where the signs are installed low to the ground, such as in the installation of handicapped parking signs.